Projekt własnej... farmy?
Zadanie niemonitorowane zostanie dodane dnia 08.10.2013. oko. godziny 00:00. Potrwa do dnia 16.010.2013 Szczegóły zadania potem. Vince: 'Ostatnio w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Niesamowity test.. który został rozwiązany chwilę potem i na ceremoni odpadła Fiona i na zawsze opuściła program? Wow.. ale się działo.. ''Ziewnął z nudów. '''Vince: Ale cóż! Czas na wakacje! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Zadanie (Jako, że prowadzący będzie na wyjeżdzie chce mieć spokój i daje zadanie niemonitorowane, oczywiście daje tydzień czasu, więc myślę że to sporo będzie.) Prowadzący zostawił wskazówkę. '' ''Zawodnicy! Jako, że wyjeżdzam na wakacje to zostawią wam zadanko. Więc... Jest ono proste! Musicie ,każdy z osobna przygotować projekt swojej własnej farmy! Tak.. przyda się pomoc dla tych ludzi z Czarnobyla. Bedzie to wasza praca społeczna, bo i tak pewnie większość z was trafi tam. '' ''Więc, co powinnien zawierać projekt? Oto wasze wytyczne! 1. Mapkę z rozmieszczeniem pomieszczeń budynku jak i farm z oznaczeniem na mapce. 2. Spis materiałów użytych do budowy farmy. '' ''3. Conajmniej dwa projekty farmy. (Innymi słowy rysunek, nie w formie mapki, przedstawiający farmę z oddali) 4. Spis zwierząt jak i roślin które chcecie uprawiać czy hodować. ( Conajmniej 3 rodzaje zwierząt i 2 rodzaje roślin z opisem, wymyślone przez was xD) '' ''5. Spis waszych obowiązków (Coś jak plan dnia xD) Więc to wszystko xD Projekt Staśka Stasiek wyszedł na środek, rozłożył paletę z obrazkami i zaczął mówić. Stasiek: 'Moja farma to nowoczesny projekt systemy "CherFarm Complex"! ''Odsłania pierwszy obrazek z mapą kompleksu. center|450px 'Stasiek: '''Do budowy są potrzebne: *50 000 sztuk cegieł *15 drzwi *40 okien *1 siatka ochronna *tynk *styropian *Maszyny rolnicze *10 km kabli *specjalistyczne elementy metalowe *dachówki *elementy wykończeniowe dachu *schody *barierki *narzędzia rolnicze *nasiona rośliny Radionica *nasiona rośliny Zmutkukur *specjalistyczne sprzęty maszynerii *pytki *zamki do drzwi *zwierzęta *1500 m siatki dookoła farmy '''Stasiek: '''Farma składa się z kilku budynków, które pełnią określone funkcje. Bonusem jest zautomatyzowanie farmy - aktywny jest system zbioru jaj oraz nawadniania i karmienia zwierząt. Tak przedstawia się to na rysunkach... rysunek1.png|Projekt farmy - budynek mieszkalny, pomieszczenie gospodarcze, w oddali kurnik i stodoła rysunek2.png|Projekt farmy - Obora i stodoła MAPA2.png|Plan obory oraz stajni mapa3.png|Plan kurnika oraz stodoły mapa4.png|Plan Pól MAPA5.png|Plan pomieszczenia gospodarczego mapa6.png|Mapa systemów farmy oraz prospekty maszyn systemowych. '''Stasiek: '''Na CherFarm Complex przewiduje się hodowlę i uprawę następujących zwierząt i roślin: *''Matulus świniulus - ''gatunek świni napromieniowanej radioaktywnie posiadającej nadnaturalną objętość i masę. Szkodliwość mięsa dla zdrowia waha się w granicach 2-3%, udało się zmiejszyć ten procent dzięki karmieniu paszą pochodzącą z radionici (opis poniżej). *''AnnoDamianis Kurus - ''gatunek kury domowej od razu po urodzeniu napajanej specjalnym płynem z resztek zmutkukuru (opis poniżej). Dzięki napajaniu gatunek uzyskał 80% więcej dochodu jaj. Zakażenie kurcząt w jajach wynosi 3-5%, jednak wszystkie czynniki radioaktywne giną po usmażeniu w tem. 70 stopni C, co czyni jaja niegroźne dla człowieka. Kury hodowane w specjalnym kurniku im. Andzi i Damiana oklejonym zdjęciami patronów oraz sposobów rozmanażania mają o 50% lepszy odsetek rozmnażania w porównaniu do innych gatunków. *''Szybkus Konnus - ''gatunek konia. Dzięki karmieniu radionicą z każdym pokoleniem gatunek osiąga o 10m/s szybszą prędkość galopu w porównaniu z poprzednim pokoleniem. Obecnie farmy CherFlex są w stanie pomieścić do 7 pokoleń tego gatunku. Dzięki specjalnej budowie stajni umożliwia to też odosobnienie osobników sportowych jak i zwykłych przeznaczonych do rozmnażania. *''Radionica ''- specjalny genetycznie oraz radioaktywnie modyfikowany rodzaj przenicy. Jest on wysoce radioaktywny (zawartość substancji radioaktywnych wynosi 95%) jednak po zastosowaniu specjalnych procesów deradioaktywizacyjnych (możliwych do wykonania w maszynowni pomieszczenia gospodarczego farm CherFlex) zawartość substancji radioaktywnych spada do 0-1%. Stosowany w wypieku pieczywa oraz paszy dla szybkus konnusów oraz matulusów świniulusów. * ''Zmutkukur - ''specjalny gatunek zmutowanej kukurydzy. Jest w 100 radioaktywny, przez co hodowany w towarzystiw radionicy, jednak przy pielęgnacji wymagany jest specjalny kombinezon. Po przejściu procesów deradioaktywizacyjnych szkodliwość spada do 10-11%. Płyn z resztek rośliny podawany młodym osobnikom annodamianisów kurów. Z rośliny wytwarzane jest radioaktywny popcorn (niezdatny do spożycia). '''Stasiek: '''A oto typowy plan dnia na CherFarm Complex: #Poranek - prace w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym, aktywacja maszyn, systemów karmiących i nawadniających, ew. systemu do zbioru jaj. #Dogląd zwierząt - sprawdzenie czy wszystko w porządku (można uniknąć tego punktu po zainstalowaniu dodatkowego systemu kamer z doglądem w dowolnym miejscu, domyślnie w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym. #Pielęgnacja zbóż #Wypas zwierząt #Wieczór - prace w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym, uzupełnienie systemów karmiących i nawadniających, ew. systemu do zbioru jaj, dezaktywacja niektórych maszyn (min. oświetlenia). '''Stasiek: '''Tak oto przedstawia się CherFarm Complex! ''Stasiek wraca do zawodników. Nagle podjeżdza autobus z którego wychodzi prowadzący. '''Vince: Ależ było naprawde przyjemnie na wakacjach! W końcu spokoj od tych zawodników.. Westchnął głęboko. Vince: 'No więc czas sprawdzić jak projekty naszych zawodników! Zadowolony zaczął się rozglądać. Na początek sprawdził stanowisko Hildegarde na którym nic nie było. Poszedł do stanowiska Henry'ego i również nic nie zastał. '''Vince: '''Więc moi kochani zawodnicy nic nie przygotowali.. ''Nagle jednak zbliżając sie do stanowiska stanisława zauważył olbrzymi kompleks rolny. '''Vince: No i to jest warte wygranej! Stanisław się ucieszył, inni jednak spoglądali na niego niezainteresowani. Nagle jednak Kimberly się zgłosiła. Kimberly: '''Vince! Jest jedna rzecz.. '''Vince: '''O jaka? '''Kimberly: Ja.. nie mogę brać dalej udziału w tym show! Naprawdę nie mogę! Z płaczem nagle wybiegła z miejsca. '''Vince: '''Cóż.. to było nieoczekiwane.. więc.. to na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku.. nawet ceremoni nei zdążyłem przeprowadzić.. ale czas goni! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki